


Like Home

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [12]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: December 23rd, 1915. New York City, New York. Agony:Bliss.Once, there were two young unnamed orphans, a little boy and a baby. Neither could sleep that night.





	Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Due to them not having names at this point in their lives, as was a practice with a lot of children at this time period and before and after due to the high mortality rate, I decided not to use the character tags I usually use for these original characters for the funsies. But it could be possible to tell who they grow up to be, if you’re first reading this series in posting order and not chronological order.

~December 23rd, 1915~

* * *

 

He couldn’t sleep. It was so stupid. One of the other boys was snoring again, and it was terrible. He just wanted the other boy to stop being noisy so he could sleep. He was certainly going to complain about this later to that girl that didn’t think he was as annoying as the other kids thought he was. She was the orphanage director’s niece. Maybe she could talk her uncle into removing whoever kept snoring from the shared room.

Until then, he decide, he’d had enough. He was going to find somewhere else to sleep. Stupid. Stupid people.

So, he rolled out of bed, and left, hoping to make enough noise that everyone knew he was displeased. No one else stirred, even though he stepped on every creak he knew.

It was an insult.

Leaving the shared boys area, he wandered the halls. Maybe he could just sleep in the halls. Or climb in with one of the girls. He didn’t understand why they were separated anyways.

He followed nothing, and wanted nothing more than a nice place to sleep, but nobody wanted to bring him home. Why would they? Still, anywhere had to be better than here.

Then, he stopped in front of a room he somewhat recalled. This room had corners he could curl up in. But this was where they kept the often noisy babies. He’d been here recently enough, though his memories of it were a bit faint. He was no longer a little baby! He was almost a big kid. Maybe someone would give him a darn name too now! Or he could name himself.

Proving his point about them being noisy, in one of the cribs, a baby cried out. Oddly, he was drawn over to the sound, as all thoughts of a name were pushed aside. Some of the other babies started to fuss as well, alerted of their own misery by the first, but he still walked to the crib of the original crier. Why was it making a fuss in the first place? It had a quiet room to sleep in before it woke up the others.

He climbed onto the side of the fussing baby’s crib, and peered over the bar to look at the baby off of his attention. A lot of the baby’s sound ceased when they made eye contact, and the baby was reduced to soft whimpers.

“Why are you sad? You are a baby.” He tried to reach for the baby, but his arm didn’t get all the way. He was too small and short. He hated that. Hopefully he grew up to be bigger. “I get to be sad because I’m all by myself. I don’ think you know you are alone.” Or did the baby know. When he pulled back from his attempts to poke the baby, the volume of the whimpers increased.

Attention fully caught and held by this baby, with a mild struggle, he got himself over the bar, and into the crib. From there, he kneeled by the baby, and poked his cheek.

The baby’s whimpers went back to a lower, and softer set, but did not cease. Humming, as he wondered what he could do to make this baby stop making noise, he also questioned why he even cared. Aside from that the baby was paying attention him. He liked attention.

Finally, he had an idea.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got time to cure your ill.” He kissed the baby’s cheek. “There! All is well.” It did seem to help. The baby quieted down immediately, maybe needing just that. Or being confused by the affection.

The baby looked at him again, with wide blue eyes, and he wondered what eye color this baby would eventually have. He’d be so jealous of this baby. His eye colour hadn’t really changed since he was a baby even though he thought they should have. The baby also had a bit of hair, which was blond. Another thing he was jealous of. He didn’t like his own hair color. It was too red even as it was also brown, and the other boys teased him for it.

Finally deciding that he was nice, the baby cooed, and made a sort of grabbing motion.

“I do like you!” He poked the baby’s cheek again, and this time the baby grabbed his hand, and held onto it. “You’re cute. Maybe you will get adopted.”

Some did. He hadn’t. Most adults did not like him. It was mutual. But he did not want to scare the baby with that.

“Not all adults are bad. Mister Director is nice.” He tried to think of another good adult. “Yup!” He grinned. “A nice man gave me a candy and told me to visit his the-” What word? “Theme park? I think that’s what he called it! Cause he said I might not remember the bigger word. He was nice and he has built it all himself. It must be a very nice park.” He didn’t know what sort of park a theme park was, but it must be nice if the man was nice. “He told me I could call him Bertie. Mister Director and Bertie are nice adults. There has to be more.”

None came to mind, but the baby didn’t seem to mind. The baby only held onto his hand harder. Had he made a friend? It appeared he had. The baby looked happy now.

“Can I sleep here? I’m tired.” And the other babies in the room had mostly settled down on their own. Even then, less noise than that awful snoring.

Seeing as the baby had no protest, he laid down beside the baby, getting his hand free so he could get comfortable. He curled in on himself, content, and sleepy once more. He felt safe.

This time, he kissed the baby on the forehead.

“Goodnight.” He said afterwards, eyes drooping.

And together, meeting for the first time, but what felt like a lifetime, the two little boys fell asleep together. No longer lonely. No longer alone in the world.


End file.
